Stolen From My Heart
by Waffles McTiny
Summary: In a different  sort of  world, while Gaara was a child he met a girl called Marlay, who was from the Mist Village. Over a few hours they became best friends and planned to run away together but when they are stopped and forced appart both of them break..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I sat silently on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth. On the other side of the sorry excuse for park, a few other children we're play football, or was it called soccer here? I didn't know nor did I care. My mother and father had brought me with them because no one like me staying in the Mist Village without them... No whether I was with my parents or not, they HATED having me there; no one had ever spoken to me, they just totally ignored me. Like I didn't exist; not that I asked to be born in the first place. While I was thinking a red-headed boy, around my age, entered the playground and was walking towards me; he didn't look at me as he sat down on the swing next to me. I turn to look at him, he was obviously shy, and saw he had black outlines around his eyes. He looked up at me and looked confused, I wasn't sure what to say to him; people normally just acted like I wasn't even there. But before either of us said anything, the football came flying at me. My eye's went wide; there was no way they could of kicked it that hard, then I spotted an older boy. The older boy's eyes went wide and he looked like he regretted what he'd just done. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face; but in truth there was no reason. After a few seconds of sitting there wondering why I hadn't felt anything I looked up and the ball was hovering just infront of my face, my eyes went wide as I watched a small sand make the ball float through the air into the red-headed boys arms. He smiled at me, just as the other kids started screaming and running; I looked at them, only to see them disappear down the street. Some of them were crying. I turned my eye's back to the boy and stared at him in wonder, then smiled and thanked him.  
"It's no problem" He mumbled quietly. "My name's Gaara" He said a bit louder, looking up at me with a shy smile. I smiled back.  
"I'm Marlay" I said, trying to sound confident but failing... He nodded.  
"Would you like to play?" He asked looking at the ball.  
"I don't know how" I answered, embarrassed.  
"I don't either" He mumbled unsurely. I nodded thoughtfully.  
"That's good" I said, my smile growing.  
"Why is that good?" He asked confused.  
"Because that means we can just play it the way we want too" I answered cheerfully. Gaara smiled and stood up, placing the ball on the ground.  
"GO!" I yelled and kicked it away from him, the way I had seen other children do. He laughed at ran after me, stealing the ball back and running in the opposite direction. We went back and forth for a long time, every now and again collapsing laughing. It was the most fun I'd ever had but it got dark quickly, I looked up at the moon and frowned.  
"I'm sorry I have to go" I said quietly, I truly didn't want to leave.  
"No one will hurt us, no matter how late we stay out; the village is pretty safe" Gaara said quickly.  
"Yes, I know but my mother will be expecting me home soon... I'm sorry" I started shaking. I liked it here, with Gaara, it was so much better then being with my parents.  
"Do you want to go?" Gaara asked quietly. I shook my head, fighting my tears.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered.  
"If you don't want to go then come with me... We wont tell anyone and we can play together everyday" He suggested smiling. My eyes widened at the idea then I smiled.  
"Yeah, lets go before they come looking for me" So we ran to Gaara's house and he hid me under his bed as his... _father? _Came into the room to see why he was running around. Gaara didn't say anything so the man left and I crawled out from under his bed. He held out his hand to me and pulled me up.  
"Maybe we should disguise you? You look too much like an outside in those clothes" Gaara said as he walked over to a cupboard and began pulling clothes out. He handed me a loose t-shirt and trousers, very much like the ones he was currently wearing, and turned his back to I could get changed. When I was dressed he looked at me the way a mother looks at her child went they're wearing something odd.  
"Does it look bad?" I asked unhappily.  
"No, you just need a hat. Girls don't wear clothes like that and a hat should hide your hair" He said digging in the cupboard. I waited unsurely and twiddled my thumbs, eventually he got out a brown cap that match the clothes and I put it on. Gaara smiled encouragingly and I walked over to his mirror. I didn't look like me, I looked like a boy version of me; apart from my hair was too long. Carefully I too the hat off, twisted my hair together into a bun and shoved the hat back on. My hair now looked very short apart from a few stands at the front, once again he smiled. He didn't seem like the same person I had met all those hours ago. Suddenly someone yelled from downstairs.  
"Ugh, I have to go eat. I'll bring some back up for you in a bit? Well do whatever you want" He said quietly and walked out of the room closing the door. I walked around examining his belongings for a little while, then settled down on the end of his bed. I curled up into the smallest ball I could, nuzzling into his duvet. I feel to sleep within a few seconds... I heard Gaara opening the door but didn't respond, he placed something on top of his desk and placed something on top of me. I nuzzled his hand and he chuckled.  
"Sleep well" He said quietly and climbed into the top of his bed.

"Gaara, are you awake?" Some asked from outside, without even thinking I sat up and looked around the room. Gaara's room, I was still here, warmth spread through my body. Gaara stired and quickly motioned for me to hide, I nodded and dived under his bed.  
"Yes, I'm awake" Gaara replied. I heard the door open and someone come in.  
"Did you see a girl yesterday? About your age with long brown hair?" He asked Gaara, who must of shook his head because the man sighed and said "She's disapeared, if you see her you must tell her to go home. Okay?" Gaara must of nodded again because the man turned and left. I breathed out heavly and crawled out from under his bed.  
"Maybe we should leave, I don't like it here and we could probably leave and look after ourselves" He was just thinking out loud but I suddenly agreed and we looked at eachother blankly.  
"Do you mean it?" He asked, I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We both stood there for a while in silence, Gaara fumbled with his fingers and walked over to the window.  
"Where would we go?" He asked quietly, his 'panda' eyes stared up at the stars.  
"Any where... You said you didn't want to stay here. You don't want people to run away do you?" I asked quietly, almost a whisper. He shook his head and looked down, putting his hand to his chest.  
"When they run away my chest hurts... and when I'm with you, it stops hurting" His hand tensed and he closed his eyes. I walked over to him and held out my hand, he stared at it blankly. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine, we smiled at each other.  
"No matter what happens, I'll stay with you; if it stops you hurting!" I promised him. Suddenly his arms were around and his head was buried into my shoulder, our breathing was simultaneous. I closed my eyes and we stayed still for a very long time, until I finally pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back, then became serious.  
"We should leave tonight, if we stay longer they might take you away" He said quietly. I nodded.  
"You should pack some stuff, I'll go and find us some food to take" I said confidently. Gaara shook his head and grabbed my hand.  
"What if they find you?... and take you away?" He whispered. I smiled and giggled.  
"Don't worry I'll be fast. Besides I have my new clothes to help me blend in" Pulling on my hat and walking over to the window. Gaara nodded nervously.  
"If anyone tries to take you, come back here and we'll leave straight away" He said confidently nodding and walking over to the door,  
"Make sure you're back by 4 o'clock, then we will leave" He said, his emotions were hard to place. I nodded and jumped lightly out of the window. I hadn't realised how high up Gaara's room was so it hurt a bit when I landed on the hard sand. Laughing at my own stupidity I started walking down the road. I was so happy, I was almost tempted to skip but that would of probably drawn a lot of attention to me. Soon I got to a small market (Gaara had told me where it was) and set about walking around occasionally taking something off a stall and shoving under my top. I passed a few adult ninjas, I stopped a little bit away from them pretending to be looking at small glass figures; the ninjas spoke quietly and I could only just hear them.  
"Did you hear about those two mist ninjas?"  
"Yeah, they were killed on a mission yesterday! Have they found the daughter yet?" One of the mumbled something. I had completely frozen, my mother and father, they were dead. I turned and ran past the ninjas. Tears streamed down my face as I ran, Gaara's house got closer so did the ninjas who were talking about my parents; they were following me. Gaara must of known I was coming because the moment I got to the door he dragged me inside and slammed the door.  
"Are you okay?" He asked reaching out and touching the tears on my cheek. Slowly his other hand rose and clutched his t-shirt, over his chest.

"I'm okay" I whispered and stepped forwards, into his embrace. I closed my eyes as more tears fought to spill over my eyelids, Gaara sighed and stroked my hair...  
We both jumped as someone banged on the door.  
"Open the door now, we know the girl is in there" A loud voice stated. I pulled away from Gaara and started shaking, he looked at me unsure.  
"What do we do?" I asked quietly.  
"We run" He declared grabbing my hand and, almost, carried me up the stairs. We sprinted into his room and he threw a small brown bag to me. As he pulled his own on we ran over to the window. Lucky the window was at the back of the house and most of the ninjas were at the front of the house. We both looked down doubtfully  
"Don't worry, the sand will catch us" Gaara said, swallowing. His eyes looked worried.  
"Both of us?" I asked slowly. He nodded and pulled both of us onto the windowpane, I closed my eyes and together we jumped down.


End file.
